


This must be another dream, unless I’m in heaven.

by BzzBzzImabee



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Self Harm, Two suicides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BzzBzzImabee/pseuds/BzzBzzImabee
Summary: Just a small fic I wrote about no one. Read to find out. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Lavender hadn’t seen Violet since her birthday and was starting to get worried about her. So, Lavender decided to go to Violet’s house to check up on her. When she got there, Violet’s mother said that she hadn’t seen her daughter in about a week, and she thought that she was at Lavender’s house. So, the search went on.

Next Lavender looked around their favorite places, cafes. She didn’t find Violet.

 

Then she looked around Violets room and found a bloody knife and bandages. She was scared, very scared.

 

When she want to the park, and to their favorite spot, she found her. Dead. She had hung herself on their favorite tree with a death note pinned to it. 

 

It said “Whoever may find this, I’m sorry. I couldn’t keep up with this world. I have been planning this for years now, and I thought ‘This is the time.’ So, I did it. I’m sorry to my friend and family but with how my life turned out, I couldn’t keep my mask intact. I had to go, I wasn’t supposed to be part of this world. I’m in a better place now. Don’t be sad for those who have died, be sad for those who have lost loved ones. I hope I will see you soon, not that I WANT you to die, but... you know what I mean. Mom, I love you. Lavender, I didn’t want to tell you this but, I love you more than a friend, please don’t throw dirt on my memory, be happy that I told you. I’m sorry and I love you.” 

 

Lavender fell into a crumpled hep and wept saying “I love you too Violet, I would never sham you, I wish you had told me this before, I would have helped you. I’m sorry too.”

 

She gave Violets mother the note and said that she have alredy told the police and the funeral would be in a few days.

 

The night after the funeral, Lavender cried herself to sleep. And the night after that. And the night after that. This went on for about a month.

 

About a month later, Lavender fell into the same state of depression as Violet and was using the knife Lavender had found in Violets room to cut herself. But soon that couldn’t satisfy her. She wrote a note saying what happened and pinned to the same tree Violet had, then hung herself, just as Violet had. And said in final breath “I’m coming, love.” And all want black for her.

 

When she woke up, all she could see was Violets face and she began crying. She mumbled “This must be another dream, unless I’m in heaven.” “You are in heaven, darling.” Cried Violet. Then they told each other what had happened and what lead to their death. Later in “life”, Lavender had found her mother who had died in a car crash when she was three, and her father who was shot during a robbery. When they where reunited, Lavender introduced her parents to her girlfriend and soon to be wife. And that night as Lavender and Violet were in bed about to go to sleep. Lavender mumbled to Violet “Sweet Vi-o-lets, sweeter than all the roses.” And for a bit they just sang to each other. 

If you are depressed and are having suicidal thoughts, just think about the people who care about you. And think about how much the would miss you. If it’s a friend or family, just know that you are loved and that you are important. Tell them and get help. Be happy. Be the wonderful person you really are. ❤️ You DO have a purpose in this world.

Think of it like a clock and it’s gears. There are NEVER extra parts. They are all made for a reason, and you may not know that reason YET abut you will find your purpose in life. 

 

The end!


	2. Sweet Vi-o-lets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry

After their wedding in heaven, Lavender and Violet were content with just spending time with one another and being happy. And in Violets case, for the first time. At least without her mother. 

 

Soon, it was their “deathaversory” which basically means it was the day you died. And about a week after, it was their weeding anniversary. They wanted both days to be filled with love and family to remind themselves that the IS good in the world.

 

For the first “holiday” the moment they woke up in each others arms they got up and hugged one another. And for the rest of the day, all they did was cuddle and watch movies and eat snacks. 

 

For the next event, they went out and found Violets dad who had died in a flood before she was born. And Lavenders parent and we already know who they died from last chapter. And the group all went to the most popular restaurant in heave. Which is also the only restaurant in heaven. They all had a great time and then after all the celebrating, the couple went home. At home the curled up on the bed and watched their favorite cartoon, “ Gravity Falls”. 

 

 

 

The years after that one where the same. They had a good time with their family and got to cuddle. Basically the authors ideal weekend.

 

The end!! I hope you enjoyed!😊

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I’m sorry if it sucks.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, you may be thinking that suicide is a sin and that they should be in Hell, I have one thing to say about that. THIS IS MY DARN STORY AND THEY WILL DO WHAT I WANT THEM TO DO!!! Ahem, well, I hope you enjoyed it and again, I’m sorry if it sucked, this is my first time writing a fan fiction. BAIIII!!!


End file.
